P3 and 3 B's
by Oliver diLustro-Halliwell
Summary: What happens when the P3 meet the 3 B's? PG for 1 (one) swear-word.
1. Chapter the First

P3 and B3  
  
As Violet, Klaus and Sunny walked along Briny Beach, they thought of what had happened to them a few days ago. Violet pondered and, as she tied her hair up so it stayed out of her eyes, thought of an invention that could have helped Piper. Klaus looked out to sea and thought of all the situation that he'd read about that could have rescued Prue. And Sunny, the youngest, thought, as she scraped her teeth together, of what she could have done, or bit that would have saved Phoebe. It had all happened so quickly, the end anyway, that it seemed like a blur. What happened was...  
  
Piper Halliwell woke up to a dreary, rainy morning and sighed. She had hope that, after a week of rain, it would have stopped. She got out of bed and went to the kitchen to get herself some breakfast. When she got there, she saw Prue, reading the paper and eating a banana. Prue looked up and nodded towards the window.  
  
"Still raining," she said cheerfully, "and I've got to walk to Buckland through this!"  
  
"Why don't you take the trolley?" Piper suggested while fishing around a cupboard for cereal, "Phoebe's taking it to college nd her college is a few blocks away for Bucklands."  
  
"Well, okay but if I still get saturated, you dead meat! Okay?" Prue smiled when she said "dead meat" but went on to say, "Speak of the demon!" and she was right. As Prue finished saying "demon", Phoebe came down the stairs, mumbling. Obvioulsy groggy. She went into the refrigerator and got out a carton of orange juice and, to Piper's and Prue's disgust, drank straight from the carton.  
  
"Ew!" Piper shouted at Phoebe and ran at her, trying to grab the carton.  
  
"What?" Phoebe asked, putting the carton back into the refrigerator and sitting down t eat some toast that was in the toast-holder on the table.  
  
"You know what!" Prue yelled, "But never mind," At this, Phoebe smiled wearily, "I need to go on the trolley with you to Bucklands and I need to know is there a stop near it?"  
  
"Yeah, there it." Phoebe said, whilst getting up. "I'm going to get dressed and ready, and then we're off, okay?"  
  
"Yep." Prue said and went into the conservatory. Phoebe then went upstairs and Piper started to eat the cereal she had prepared. Nothing could prepare them for who they'd meet. 


	2. Chapter the Second

The Trolley and The Bauds  
  
Prue and Phoebe stepped out into the rain, both with umbrellas and wearing two coats each. They ran across to the other side of the road, which had the most shelter on it. Trees. They then ran down to the trolley-stop and waited. They were on the trolley in a matter of minutes and were slowly warming up when they got to the back. They went out the doors, sheltered by the low roof, and look out at the street.  
  
"So..." Phoebe said, "How's Bucklands?" she asked.  
  
"Oh, ya' know. Same old, same old." Prue said, almost dodging the question entirely. "How's college?"  
  
"Well...erm...quite good. Made new friends, got a good grade, accidently taught a girl magic...erm, and-"  
  
"YOU DID WHAT!" Prue exclaimed and a few people turned around to look at what had happened. Prue lowered her voice. "You fool!" she whispered loudly. Phoebe went red but stopped Prue's speach when she spoke. "Your stop's just gone bye,"  
  
Prue turned to look out the window and saw the stop go by, quick as light.  
  
"I guess you have to get off at mine," Phoebe said casually, smiling.  
  
"I hate you," Prue said smiling, "but okay, I will get off at yours."  
  
Phoebe leant on to the rail and got a premenition of 3 children.  
  
They got off of the trolley and were hit by a Gorm, a demon of emotional  
pain.  
  
"What was it? Phoebe? Tell me!" Prue said, exasperating. She grabbed hold of Phoebe's arms and lighly, but rapidly, shook her.  
  
"3 kids. They're gonna get hit. They got off near Briny Beach. Come on!"  
  
Phoebe ran to the doors, with Prue and they ran all the way to Briny Beach. As they ran, the rain stopped and they called Leo. He orbed to them.  
  
"Yeah, what is it?" He asked but all Prue and Phoebe could answer was "Briny Beach...NOW!"  
  
* * *  
  
Phoebe got to the beach and told Leo to fetch Piper. They'd need her. Prue spotted the 3 children at once and walked towards them. They turned to her and spoke.  
  
"How do you do?" the tallest girl said, "I'm-" She was cut off by Prue.  
  
"In great danger," Prue said and the children just stared at her. "Come on. We'll protect you." After she finished her sentence, Leo orbed with Piper on to the beach and the only boy out of the 3 children fainted.  
  
"Erm...Is this our problem?" Piper started, pointing at the boy, "A fainted boy? Well I never thought of this one Prue!"  
  
"Erm...W-What are you-u doing he-ere?" the tallest girl asked, in a scared.  
  
"Talk later. Run now." Prue said but the 3 children could take it all in. A Gorm had appeared infront of them and as soon as the boy had woken up, he fainted again.  
  
"Erm...Piper! Freeze it!" Phoebe screamed, running to get the fainted boy.  
  
Piper tried to freeze the Gorm but it wouldn't. She tried again but it would freeze, just slow down. Piper was scared. Phoebe and Prue had only just got the boy up but looked around to see the Gorm had conjured 3 fireballs as was aiming them Prue, Piper and Phoebe. 


	3. Chapter the Last

It's either the Gorm or the P's  
  
Piper was hit first, flying into the sea, face down.  
  
"Piper!" Phoebe screamed as she ran into the ocean to get Piper. The Gorm threw a fireball at Phoebe but Prue intercepted it by using her power. She aimed it at the Gorm, but he, or she, dodged it.  
  
"Phoebe! Watch out!" Prue yelled but it was too late. The fireball was thrown at Phoebe and fell on to the sand.  
  
"Looks like it's just me...and you, witch!" The Gorm said, gazing into Prue's eyes. Prue looked at the 3 children and they looked back, fear in their eyes. She walked toward the Gorm and spoke to it softly. The Gorm then nodded and started to walk away.  
  
"Leo! Quick!" Prue screamed, looking heavenwards. She ran to Piper but it was too late. The Gorm turned around and spoke.  
  
"Never trust a Gorm," It said and threw a fireball at Prue.  
  
It is useless for me to write ""ARHHHHH!" Prue screamed" to describe the scream that emerged from Prue's mouth when she was hit by the fireball. It hurt more than you seeing your younger brother dying, whilst you, yourself, are being crushed, poisoned, set alight, shot, stabbed and beaten up, all at once.  
  
Prue laid there. Lifeless. Leo orbed on to the beach and saw everyone around him.  
  
"Holy shit," he whispered under his breath and saw the 3 children. He went to the children and spoke to them.  
  
"Okay. Run!" And they did. However, the Gorm didn't give up. He threw his Pain ball at the tallest girl and it hit her. She fell to the ground, not unconcious, but not awake either. The Gorm threw one at the only boy and lay just like his sister. Then the Gorm aim his last Pain ball at the baby but Leo intercepted it and it hit the Gorm instead. The Gorm was vanquished. Leo got up and ran to the sisters. Her dragged Piper from the sea and Phoebe from the shore, all to Prue.  
  
"They have pulses!" Leo thought to himself. He left them and ran to the children. The baby was crying but he didn't take notice.  
  
"They're waking up!" He thought and quickly woke them up.  
  
"Okay, forget all of this. Please! Don't give away our secret!" He pleaded with the 3 of them.  
  
"W-We won't," the boy said as he stood up. Leo went over to the girls and orbed them away with a sigh.  
  
...In the distance along the misty shore of Briny Beach there could be seen a tall figure striding toward the Baudelaire children. Sunny had already been staring and shrieking at the figure for some time when Klaus looked up from the spiny crab he was examining, and saw it too. He reached over and touched Violets arm, bringing her out of her inventing thoughts.  
  
"Look at that," Klaus said, and pointed toward the figure. It was drawing closer, and the children could see a few details. It was about the size of an adult, except its head was tall, and rather square.  
  
"What do you think it is?" Violet asked.  
  
"I dont know," Klaus said, squinting at it, "but it seems to be moving right toward us."  
  
"Were alone on the beach," Violet said, a little nervously. "Theres nobody else it could be moving toward." She felt the slender, smooth stone in her left hand, which she had been about to try to skip as far as she could. She had a sudden thought to throw it at the figure, because it seemed so frightening.  
  
"It only seems scary," Klaus said, as if reading his sisters thoughts, "because of all the mist." This was true. As the figure reached them, the children saw with relief that it was not anybody frightening at all, but somebody they knew: Mr. Poe. Mr. Poe was a friend of Mr. and Mrs. Baudelaires whom the children had met many times at dinner parties. One of the things Violet, Klaus, and Sunny really liked about their parents was that they didnt send their children away when they had company over, but allowed them to join the adults at the dinner table and participate in the conversation as long as they helped clear the table. The children remembered Mr. Poe because he always had a cold and was constantly excusing himself from the table to have a fit of coughing in the next room. Mr. Poe took off his top hat, which had made his head look large and square in the fog, and stood for a moment, coughing loudly into a white handkerchief. Violet and Klaus moved forward to shake his hand and say how do you do.  
  
"How do you do?" said Violet.  
  
"How do you do?" said Klaus.  
  
"Odo yow!" said Sunny.  
  
"Fine, thank you," said Mr. Poe, but he looked very sad. For a few seconds nobody said anything, and the children wondered what Mr. Poe was doing there at Briny Beach, when he should have been at the bank in the city, where he worked. He was not dressed for the beach. "Its a nice day," Violet said finally, making conversation. Sunny made a noise that sounded like an angry bird, and Klaus picked her up and held her.  
  
"Yes, it is a nice day," Mr. Poe said absently, staring out at the empty beach.  
  
"Im afraid I have some very bad news for you children." The three Baudelaire siblings looked at him. Violet, with some embarrassment, felt the stone in her left hand and was glad she had not thrown it at Mr. Poe.  
  
"Your parents," Mr. Poe said, "have perished in a terrible fire."  
  
The children didnt say anything.  
  
"They perished," Mr. Poe said, "in a fire which destroyed the entire house. Im very, very sorry to tell you this, my dears."  
  
Violet took her eyes off Mr. Poe and stared out at the ocean. Mr. Poe had never called the Baudelaire children "my dears" before. She understood the words he was saying but thought he must be joking, playing a terrible joke on her and her brother and sister.  
  
"Perished," Mr. Poe said, "means killed."  
  
"We know what the word perished means," Klaus said, crossly. He did know what the word "perished" meant, but he was still having trouble understanding exactly what it was that Mr. Poe had said. It seemed to him that Mr. Poe must somehow have misspoken.  
  
"The fire department arrived, of course," Mr. Poe said, "but they were too late.  
  
The entire house was engulfed in fire. It burned to the ground." Klaus pictured all the books in the library, going up in flames. Now hed never read all of them.Mr. Poe coughed several times into his handkerchief before continuing.  
  
"I was sent to retrieve you here, and to take you to my home, where youll stay for some time while we figure things out. I am the executor of your parents estate. That means I will be handling their enormous fortune and figuring out where you children will go. When Violet comes of age, the fortune will be yours, but the bank will take charge of it until you are old enough."  
  
Mr. Poe held Violet's hand, Violet held Klaus's and he held Sunny's and all 4 of them walked away from the beach and from a normal life...forever. 


End file.
